mountain_monsters_aimsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Yahoo of Nicholas County
The Yahoo of Nicholas County is the third episode of Mountain Monsters season 2 and the ninth episode overall. A.I.M.S. heads to Nicholas County to capture West Virginia's very own bigfoot: The Yahoo. Summary On the road once again, Trapper tells Buck and Huckleberry they are headed to Nicholas County West Virginia, the lumber capitol of the state, after a bigfoot known as the Yahoo. The Yahoo is reportedly 7-8 feet tall and 800-1200 pounds. According to Jeff, the Yahoo was first sighted by lumberjacks in the 1800s, who were terrified of the beast because of the yahoo sounding scream it would make, a noise the team would love to hear. The team meets with they're first eyewitness, a ginsenger named "Possum". Possum says he was out ginsening when he heard the brush rustle, and saw the Yahoo 50 feet away. He takes the team to the location of the sighting where the Yahoo, displaying incredible speed and agility, crossed a fallen tree over a ditch in two strides and scaled a hill in seconds, before screaming it's call at the top. Trapper has Buck and Jeff measure the log, which is 36 feet, meaning the Yahoo can make 18 foot strides, and cover a hundred yards in seconds. Finally, Trapper has Buck climb to the top of the hill to try and make the same sound as the Yahoo to see if it echoes like Possum said. After climbing the steep hill, Buck is even more shocked by the Yahoo's power considering he climbed it in seconds. Buck then gives his best imitation of the Yahoo's scream, much to everyones amusement. At night, the team investigates the hilltop where Possum saw the Yahoo. Trapper tells the team to look for any signs of the creature's presence, although the team really doesn't know what to expect. Once in the deep woods, Trapper finds a berry tree branch with the berries mostly picked, and believes the Yahoo may use it as a food source. The team is put on alert when a fastmoving rustle brushes through the trees behind them. Jeff picks up a heat signature 40 yards away, so the team heads in that direction. Upon reaching the spot where the creature was, the Yahoo disappears from the thermal, and more noises come from behind, but Jeff is unable to detect anything. Trapper moves the team along and finds a trail of footprints which gradually get farther apart. Jeff measures a stride and finds it to be 7-8 feet, showing the beast was moving fast. They follow the trail to a discovery which shocks the whole team; a nest. 20 feet long and 6 feet high, the nest is well camoflauged and intricitly woven, and Trapper even likens the Yahoo's building skills to a beaver's. Trapper puts his head in the entrance to look inside. However, after looking inside, Trapper determines that the nest is abandoned due to there being no smell to it and the age, so the Yahoo has moved to a new one, likely being driven by food sources. Impressed with their discovery, the team leaves for the night, now with fresh information about the Yahoo for building their trap. In the morning, Willy gets ready to design the trap, when Wild Bill arrives on a 4x4. Willy's idea for a trap is a log fall trap, which will pin the Yahoo's arm between 2 logs when he reaches for food. They fell a dead tree to use as wood for the trap, and then search for a location to put it in. Meanwhile, Trapper, Jeff, Buck, and Huckleberry meet their second witness, a man named "Fish", who is quite distraught. Beginning 9 months earlier, Fish had been hearing powerful screams coming from near the creek at the back of his property, the last one he heard was just a few nights before. He says he most often hears the screams at night, but sometimes in the day as well, which the team finds odd. Fish is quite puzzled over what could be making the noise as the terrain back there is very rough with little animals, which leads the team to believe this may be the creature's stomping grounds. Also, Fish says he started carrying a video camera when going out into the woods,and in the winter he caught a glimpse of what the team believes is the Yahoo. Taking the team to the holler where he had his sighting Fish shows the team his video, of a large, black creature climbing up a rock face. Impressed with the video, as well as the Yahoo's climbing skills, the team has Fish show them where he hears the most noises, so they will know where to put the trap. With the logs ready and the location determined, Willy and Bill search for a tree to set their trap against. They find a possible Yahoo trail in the process and a perfect tree as well. Willy sends his "Partner in crime" up the tree to hoist the logs in place. The rest of the team meets their third eyewitness, named Jarvis,living not far from "Fish", who reportedly has a trail cam photo of the Yahoo. Jarvis enjoys driving his side-by-side around his property, and one day spotted an enormous, human-like, footprint. This prompted him to set up a trailcam to see if he could get a photo of whatever made it, and he was not disappointed. He describes the beast in the photo as eight feet tall and black or dark brown. In the side-by-sides, Jarvis takes the group out to where he left his camera. When they there he shows them the picture. After seeing the picture, Trapper is convinced the Yahoo may be bigger than what they originally believed. What's more is, after getting the trailcam photo, Jarvis found more footprints by a creek, but they were all different sizes. The team is shocked by the realization that there are or 4 Yahoos if not more. Now the hunt will be much more dangerous if there is a group of Bigfoot. Nonetheless, the team is still determined to continue the hunt, and goes to check on Willy and Bill's trap. Back at the trap, Willy puts on the finishing touch, a hole where the Yahoo's arm will get caught, just as the team arrives. Willy explains to them how the trap will work, and then demonstrates it. Buck then brings out the bait; West Virginia fruit called Pawpaws, and apples, because Trapper believes the Yahoo is eating them this time of year. With the trap baited, the team leaves until the final night hunt. At midnight, Trapper tells the team the game plan; Trappr, Huckleberry, and Jeff, will push the Yahoo from the big timber, while Buck, Bill, and Willy will push the Yahoo in the holler, towards the trap. Finally, Trapper warns everyone to be safe. As the hunt begins, Trapper is unsure of what the Yahoo will do, but then Huckleberry hears a noise, so Jeff starts scanning the area. Meanwhile, Buck's team is making their way down a steep hillside when Bill finds a large track in the leaves on the ground. The trio follow the direction of the track, until Buck notices a fallen tree making a bridge. Remembering how Possum said he saw the Yahoo cross a fallen tree bridge, Buck sends Wild Bill on top to look for more tracks. But when he gets up on top there are no tracks, and the group hears sticks breaking in the woods. Buck decides to keep moving the direction of the noises. Trapper's team elsewhere, hears more noises, and Trapper says the Yahoo is paralleling them. Back at Buck's team, Bill finds two more sets of large footprints which are fresh, so Buck radios Trapper to meet them. When the teams meet, Jeff has Willy measure two different footprints, one being 13 or 14 inches, and one being 15 and a half, as well as another pair, proving they're are at least three Yahoos. Buck tells Trapper's group about the noises they was hearing when he is cut short by the very scream they wanted to hear, which sounds more terrifying then they ever imagined. Recovering from the shock, the team heads in the direction of the scream, knowing they must pursue the Yahoo. They hear noises from the top of a hill, so they slowly advance, catching glimpses of movement in the dark. Screams start coming from behind them as well, letting them know there are at least 2 Yahoo's surrounding them. The team presses on, hoping to push the Yahoo in front to the trap, when they find another nest, which they apparently ran a Yahoo out of. They keep going until several yards away, a tree is sent crashing down in front, on which Willy finds grey and black hair. Determined to keep pursueing the beast, the team continues the chase until another tree is sent crashing on them, just missing Trapper. Another scream comes from the direction of the trap, so the team heads there, believing they may have caught a Bigfoot. However, the group is disappointed to find the trap is not only empty, but smashed; a Yahoo appeared to have pushed a tree on top of it. With the trap destroyed, the team is forced to end the hunt, acknowledging the Yahoos outsmarted them by having two of them distract the guys while one wrecked the trap. Although the team failed to catch the Yahoo, they still have a good laugh when Wild Bill says he would have liked to have caught one to chase bears for him. Category:Cryptids Category:Episodes Category:Season 2